


Dos mitades

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: De pequeños creían ser la reencarnación de la misma persona.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	Dos mitades

—Solíamos decir que éramos su reencarnación.

La voz adormilada de Yukimura sobresalta a Sanada y por un momento ni siquiera piensa en lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Te desperté? —pregunta Sanada en un murmullo, moviéndose un poco para ver a Yukimura mientras hablan.

Yukimura ha estado inmóvil, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y respirando tan regularmente que Sanada había creído que estaba profundamente dormido. Ahora sigue igual, pero tiene sus ojos medio abiertos.

—No —dice Yukimura y mueve una de sus manos para señalar el libro que Sanada había estado leyendo hasta hace unos segundos.

Por un momento Sanada no entiende, al menos hasta que recuerda las palabras de Yukimura y el capítulo en el que va del libro. El capítulo dedicado a Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura.

—Ah —pronuncia Sanada y sin poder evitarlo sonríe, recordando ese entonces, cuando eran niños y habían estado maravillados por la coincidencia de sus nombres.

—Incluso me obligaste a aprender kendo por eso —comenta Yukimura, con la risa obvia en su voz.

—Y no eras malo —responde Sanada, todavía con su mente en esas épocas—, pero no quisiste seguir.

—Prefería el tenis.

Yukimura no hace ningún comentario más y solo se mueve para acomodarse mejor contra Sanada.

Aun en silencio, es agradable estar así, por lo que Sanada deja el libro sobre su regazo y pasa un brazo por los hombros de Yukimura, prefiriendo disfrutar el momento y la cercanía a buscar una distracción.

Solo es después, cuando confirma que Yukimura volvió a quedarse dormido y él decide regresar a su lectura —lo único que puede hacer si no quiere despertarlo—, que Sanada vuelve a pensar en las palabras de Yukimura.

Realmente lo decían, creyéndolo aun sin tener ninguna base real para ello.

E incluso ahora no se siente como una mentira, a pesar de que Sanada sabe que no es necesariamente verdad y aunque quizás no sean la reencarnación de algún samurai famoso —y suena tonto y Sanada no está dispuesto a decirlo nunca en voz alta— quizás si son dos mitades reunidas en esta vida.


End file.
